


Pretty

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sansa's tired of always being presentable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon is surprised to see Sansa a little less than presentable one day.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Separating some of my ficlets from the collection.

Jon couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, he narrowed his eyes and asked his question again, just to be sure.

"You definitely don't want to take a little time to....ah....adjust your appearance first"?

Sansa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "No Jon, I do not".

He surveyed her appearance once again with a cocked brow. Her braid was coming loose, tendrils of fire licking about her face and neck where the wind blew life into it. There was a smear of mud across her nose and cheek as well as a healthy splattering of the stuff on her neck, chest and cleavage (that Jon tried and failed not to look at for too long).

Her dress was absolutely ruined, dirt and muck decorated the fabric of her skirts from hem to knee. There were a few pieces of evidence to the main culprit to the blame of her appearance in the form of a scraping of muddy direwolf prints.

Jon looked to his side at his lupine friend, now more various tones of earth brown than his normal white. Ghost sat happily thumping his tail on the rug, ignoring the fact that he was the route cause to the Lady of Winterfell now looking part wild.

Jon gaped back at Sansa. He'd never seen her look so undone, so disheveled, so......

"Ghost was a little enthusiastic in his playing today but honestly Jon, I don't see the issue, I can still attend the meeting with Lord Cerwyn with you" she said a little irritably.

"Of course but.....you've never....you always" Jon stumbled. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jon. I'm always so neat and 'put together', I've never so much as had a strand of hair out of place - and it's terribly tiring!....and unfair"! Her voice grows in heat and her eyes sparkle a little. "You've attended council meetings directly from training before with sweat and dirt about your face, nobody bats an eyelid when Arya helps at petitions in torn clothes, caked in dust from the courtyard! And Rickon - well, I'm not entirely sure what his natural complexion actually is - he's so permanently covered in some form of grime"! Sansa pauses for breath. "Whereas I always have to be kept proper and pretty... well my appearance has nothing to do with my ideas and observations for this meeting Jon, so no, I won't be taking some time to go and make myself pretty for you Your Grace"!

Jon is struck dumb by her rant - that and the now arresting sight of his cousin behaving as fiery as her hair, her chest heaving the speckles of mud up and down with her breaths. He licked his lips and drags his gaze away from the sight - up to her shining blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but Sansa had already turned on her heel. "I'm tired of being pretty Jon"! She called back at him.

_You could never not be pretty, even if you tried sweet girl,_ he thought as he watched the sashay in her hips and noticed the twigs in her hair.


End file.
